


Répondeur

by Melie



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Drabble, Fights, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous avez un message... (ou pas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Répondeur

"Nous avons le regret de vous informer…"

Un coup derrière la tête du premier Palladin.

"… que la personne que vous tentez de joindre…"

Un autre dans les genoux du second.

"… est momentanément indisponible. Merci de bien vouloir…"

Un coup sur le crâne du même, histoire de l'assommer définitivement.

"… retenter votre chance à un moment plus approprié."

David s'était chargé du dernier. Brave garçon. Griffin frappa néanmoins le Palladin avec sa batte de baseball - on fait avec les armes qu'on a -, histoire d'être sûr, malgré le regard exaspéré de son amant.

"Tu me fais pas confiance ?  
\- A personne. Tu prends celui-ci, je me charge des deux autres."

Il en attrapa un par les pieds. Direction le Pacifique.

"En tout cas, tu imites bien les annonces de répondeur.  
\- Ah ouais ?"

Quelques éclaboussures plus tard.  
"Pourtant, je n'en ai jamais eu un."  



End file.
